


I'm Going To Go Now

by SkyDether



Series: I'm Going To Go Now [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Battle of Winterfell, Character Death, Ending Fix, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Spoilers, The Long Night, fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: ====SPOILERS====An altered ending for Game Of Thrones | S08 E03 |"The Long Night"/The Battle Of Winterfell





	I'm Going To Go Now

**Author's Note:**

> This slide show makes me teary.  
> Song: piano cover of "Free Bird"  
> Free Bird original: Lynyrd Skynryd  
> (it's forever Bran's song now)
> 
> If I leave here tomorrow  
> Would you still remember me?  
> For I must be traveling on, now  
> Cause there's too many places I've got to see  
> Cause I'm as free as a bird now  
> And this bird you can not cage

GOT Season 8 SPOILERS

Jon Snow watched the demon lord disappear into the white.

The Night King plummeted through the blinding blizzard towards the icy earth. He turned his long, lean frame and searched the ground as he glided on the violent slipstreams of his conjured storm. His blue/white eyes spotted his undead steed and he sped faster towards the hideous beast of burden. The ice dragon rider landed hard on the saddle of his monstrous mount. He took the reigns and raced towards the Winterfell Weirwood Tree and his most dangerous adversary, The Three-Eyed Raven.

Death emerged from the edge of the ancient northern forest and cautiously began to cross the white field of the Stark kingdom. In his caution, he was confident that he would easily thwart the infant raven's foolish trap. The world of men was never before so vulnerable and The Long Night to end all days was just beginning. His horror would finally snuff out The Lord Of Light's puny, pathetic pets. The Night King hungered to punish his creators with his eternal suffering and embrace oblivion.

Bran turned to face the evil specter and wait for fate to finally unfold.  
The king was enraged by Bran's bravery!  
He galloped at full speed towards the crippled conjurer.  
His blinding hatred propelled him forward like a great missile.

The Undead King skidded across the snowy ground face first!  
The blow forced the spear from his skeletal fist!  
It shot forward and pierced the eye of the great tree.  
Mystical blood poured from the wooden wound.  
The earth bled and stained the snow beneath Bran.

The Night King turned to see his unholy steed being torn apart.  
Ghost had launched himself at the vile creature and brought it down.  
He tore into the foul corpse until it was nothing but rotted chunks scattered in the snow.

The void villain smirked at the pathetic ambush, stood and unsheathed his icy sword.  
Theon charged and was easily defeated.  
The Night King no longer feared or respected the power of the 3-eyed raven.  
He took the last few steps of this Great War and raised his sword of destiny.  
Bran sprang to his feet!

The sight shocked the king and he froze!  
Bran leapt onto The Night King and they slammed into the deep snow.  
Excruciating pain ripped through the king's putrid corpse body.  
The dead slave soldiers on the battlefield collapsed and thrashed.

The Night King's empty blue eyes stared into Bran's beautiful deep brown eyes.  
The boy's face slid away!  
The king now stared into the dark stark eyes of a girl.

**Not today.**

The undead hell-spawn screeched an unholy howl.  
It echoed through Westeros and beyond.  
The Night King shattered.  
His Craster Walkers blew apart.  
The undead warriors became still and crumbled to dust.

Arya looked down at The Imp's Valerian steel blade and slid it into her belt.

On a balcony far, far away, Queen Cersei and Lord Greyjoy heard a curious sound.  
Cersei turned to her Iron lover.  
Euron shrugged and poured more wine.

=== Epilogue ===  
Lady Sansa, The Imp, Maester Sam, The Onion Knight and The Spider stood before a cold funeral pyre.  
A large raven stood on Sansa's shoulder.  
The Red Witch, Melisandre, placed her delicate hands on the wood and chanted the ancient spell of making.  
Blue flames erupted and consumed the faceless body of Lord Brandon Stark.  
The raven took flight and soared away on the winds of Winterfell.

**Author's Note:**

> Bran has had such a sad, lonely, cold, tortured life.  
> I want to give him what he craves most.  
> Freedom.
> 
> I thought The Night King should not walk on the ground until his last moments on earth.
> 
> "Why do I want to return?  
> So I can be a cripple again?  
> So I can talk to an old man in a tree?  
> I don't want to be you."


End file.
